


you’ve discovered something you don’t even have a name for.

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costumes, Explicit Sexual Content, Fae Credence, Graphic sexual descriptions, Kinktober 2019, Licking, M/M, Office Party, Rimming, bear graves, halloween party, very bad dirty talk or just bad dialogue in general: fair warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Having a crush on a coworker can be scary, especially if they seem like they don't like you back.A Halloween party seems the perfect occasion to try and figure out where things stand.At least, that was Credence's thought.





	you’ve discovered something you don’t even have a name for.

**Author's Note:**

> this day has gone through so many different ideas and changes. i didn't feel i could do *legit* pet play justice and writing borderline animagus bestiality or whatever just wasn't appealing right now. ill still be doing something like that around day 22 i think???  
but yeah enjoy this.

He walks around the room like he’s drifting on air, as if those wings perched on his back, strapped over his shoulders are _ real _. Percy wishes it were so. As if Credence’s beauty doesn’t already rival the fae, dressed like this, in some kind of sheer white and gold flower printed chemise, delicate flower crown resting on pitch black waves, interwoven with glittery strands, darting around with feet clad in modestly heeled silver shimmery sandals. Percy is starting to feel foolishly under dressed, costume party or not, with just his massive bear hooded cape, fur trimmed shorts and black tennis shoes. 

Percy didn’t bother to elaborate. He figured the point was obvious. Percy is a big gay bear, so he came as himself.

Credence meanwhile, is putting every homophobe to shame by being a gorgeous, lanky tall fairy. 

Or, more accurately, _ forest nymph _, as Tina, his secretary helpfully told him. 

Normally he doesn’t look forward to these miserable office parties, but now, suddenly one year into Credence’s internship with the Scamander Brothers, Percy’s tired old mind and cold heart have both gotten a jump start. 

“I’d ask you to dance, but there’s not really enough space or the right kind of music for that.” 

He glances over to see who’s talking to him and nearly faints. 

Credence has _ landed _ next to him, slim fingers tipped with gold nail varnish clutching a fragile looking champagne flute. He eyes Percy from behind glasses that he’s not sure Credence really needs, except to help make him look more mysterious, then clears his throat to form a response, a handful of seconds awkwardly late. “Dance with me?”

Credence licks his lips, slowly, deliberate, there’s no mistaking it. Percy folds his arms, subtly moving his cape in front of his body, hiding any chance of his erection disrupting the cheap shorts. 

Not even bothering to tear his eyes off the pink and shiny plush lips, Percy grins effortlessly, while the act is absolutely not that. “I think there’s a sort of dance that doesn’t require music.” Credence blinks. 

“Right. Which one is your office again?” He takes another sip, like Percy hasn't just awkwardly propositioned him for sex at work, at a work party. “It’s not actually on this floor.” Percy says. Credence puts his glass away, entirely drained, within ten seconds.

“Great. Let’s go.” Percy finds himself walking as if he’s in a dream, high or drunk on something otherworldly, because he doesn’t really remember making excuses to leave, maybe Credence took care of that for him. 

He blinks and the door to his office closes with a smooth but loud click, and Credence already has his hands spread on Percy’s bare chest, making his nipples bud up, from cool air, from sensation. 

“Uh, hello.” He gets out, and Credence smirks. “Hi.” That’s all that needs to be said, before Credence is just crowding Percy into the door, kissing him senseless. Just the right amount of teasing tongue, demanding entrance, with lips that devour and suck his bottom lip in between Credence’s sharp teeth, making his knees weaken. 

“Oh fuck.” Percy croaks aloud. He has to brace against the door, leaning heavily on it, as Credence moves away from his mouth, nosing into his neck, biting there too, probably, no, definitely leaving his mark.

“Good, bad or otherwise, Mister Graves?” Credence murmurs, lips already halfway down to one of Percy’s nipples. 

“Good, good, don’t stop.” He answers, giving Credence the green light for basically whatever.

As it happens, both Percy and him have the same idea, with Credence going to his knees and all but yanking down his furry shorts to free up his cock.

“Commando to a halloween party? How naughty. What did you expect tonight?” Credence is asking teasingly, breath hot on Percy’s achingly sensitive flesh.

“Oh, you know, the usual. Mingling, then checking tinder around midnight to see if someone was close enough to fuck before going home.” Percy says. 

Credence laughs, shortly before wrapping those long fingers around his cock, stroking firmly, guiding the head of it up and into his mouth, which he takes _ all the way _, until his nose is cold against the swell of Percy’s stomach. “Fuck.”

All Percy can see are Credence’s black lashes fluttering over glitter kissed cheeks, his flower crown shifting with every thrust that his cock makes into that perfect mouth. Hot and wet, sucking Percy like he’s the last stray drips of caramel on an apple, Credence doesn’t let up or pull back until he thinks he may come like this, and his knees are absolutely spent. 

“Fuck, yeah, that’s it, baby, don’t stop.” Percy groans, one hand finally leaving the door to grab for Credence’s head, fingers curling beneath that carved jawline, caressing his cheek, feeling the way his cock moves inside of his throat. 

He’s barely doing anything, Credence is moving on him, over and over, obscene wet slurping noises the only sounds in the room, just before Percy’s vision goes white, he feels the guy _ humming _ around him. “Oh fuck.” His head falls back to hit the door, cushioned minutely by the hood to the cape, soft fur cradling his cheeks, throbbing cock spurting into Credence’s hungry mouth, as Percy can feel curious and gentle fingertips tentatively rubbing over his aching balls. “Mmm, yummy.”

Credence purrs, pulling off of him to blink up, looking just as angelic as before, yet somehow more mischievous, while appearing barely mussed from sucking Percy’s cock. “Now what? You’ve gotta be drooling for it, ain’t you?” He grunts.

Credence slowly gets to his feet, acting like some kind of trained stripper, pretend flicking his hair back over his shoulder, grinning. “Why, Mister Graves, I’d love for you to make me come. Ever tasted a nymph’s hole before?” Percy swallows. 

“Nope. What’s your flavor?” Credence stretches like a cat, strutting, there’s no other word for it, across the room to Percy’s desk, shimmying out of a pair of white silk panties, trimmed with spiderweb fine lace, dropping them into his chair. “Heaven.” Credence says, pulling up that chemise to expose his ass better, to say nothing of the massive cock that hangs against the edge of Percy’s desk, shiny wet at the tip. 

“You’re going to get jizz on my carpet, or my desk.” Percy says, the mildest form of protest he can come up with. 

“Oh no, you mean you never have this thing dry cleaned?” Credence asks, sarcastic, even as he puts on a shocked expression. “God damnit.” Percy growls. He walks over, stepping out of his shorts as he goes, keeping just the hooded cape on, grabbing for Credence’s naked hips, eyeing that ass, and noticing how the cleft shines the same as the guy’s cock.

“You came here to get fucked, didn’t you?” Percy asks, voice gone rough, mentally calculating how long he can eat Credence out while recovering. “Not exactly, but if you’re offering…?” He asks, and Percy groans. “Fuck. Bend over.” 

He has to carefully move Credence’s panties to sit in his desk chair and not risk losing them, or crushing them, instead he tucks them into one of his drawers, before leaning down to give the guy a firm bite on one of those plush cheeks. “Oh!”

Credence jolts under his hold, but pushes back against his face almost immediately. 

“Don’t keep me waiting, Mister Graves. A guy could grow old waiting for you to notice him.” Credence says, but Percy’s hearing has gone a little fuzzy. The second he puts his mouth into the guy’s ass, licking deeply, Percy finds an explosion of flavor, sweet like candy, or maybe more like lucky charms, thanks to whatever goddamn lube Credence has used to finger himself. “Jesus christ.” Credence swears, and Percy thinks he can feel the guy reaching down to grab himself, perhaps to hold off a premature orgasm. “Excited are ya?” He asks, or rather, mumbles into Credence’s hole. 

His tongue swirls around the twitching rim, giving a hint of teeth to the skin just below, sucking firmly, Percy can see Credence’s hand moving over himself. “God yeah, I can’t actually make a mess of your desk. I’ve gotta save it.” 

“Save it for what?” Percy groans, nosing up higher into Credence’s cleft, all but panting into his skin. “To fuck you.” 

The guy finally chokes out. “You want… to do that?” Percy asks, feeling confused, though elated. 

“So badly.” Credence says. His hands are leaving bruises on the guy’s hips, he knows it, but he doesn’t care, Percy knows he’s got hickies forming on the sides of his throat, by his nipples for sure, so it’s only fair to return the favor. 

He reaches up to properly spread Credence’s ass, giving him one final lick and teasing exhale of breath. 

“Seems like we need to switch positions, my little nymph.” Percy stands up, pushing the chair back out of the way, and moves aside to find the drawer with a hidden bottle of lube. He’s not exactly innocent of never jacking off at work, not to mention guilty of thinking about Credence while doing that. “You’re serious?” Credence straightens up, chemise drifting back down to simply be held up by his erection. Percy wishes he could snap a photo of this for later, it’ll fuel him for the rest of the goddamn quarter. “Yeah. I need that inside me.” Credence bites his bottom lip and nods, a gleam in his eyes.

“Okay, awesome, yeah, oh you have lube? Great. I was just gonna spit on your bear hole.” He winks, and Percy isn’t quite sure if he’s kidding or not. “That’s kind of rough without uh-” 

Credence laughs. “Kidding. I love fingering so I’m not about to fuck that up. Now sit down.” Percy leans back against his desk, shifting backwards until his feet aren’t touching the floor, giving Credence plenty of space to step between the spread of his legs. He’s so pale in comparison to Percy, creamy skin lily white, while he’s just come back from two weeks in Belize, gotten nicely bronzed, as well as grown out his beard even further. He noticed Credence didn’t once complain about tickling or scratches, and he half hopes the guy’s got beard burn tomorrow. Percy watches Credence carefully slick up three fingers, and drop his hand out of sight between his legs. The first cool press feels strange, wet, but oh so familiar. 

“You’re so quiet, Mister Graves.” Credence murmurs. “Enough of that shit. Call me Percy.” He breathes, trying to relax, to impress the guy. Evidently, it works, as Credence inhales sharply, and presses in another finger, making Percy’s cock ache. “Percy, you’re so hot. If I come really fast, don’t hold it against me. I’m not usually like this.” Credence says softly.

“Like what?” Percy asks, just as Credence’s fingertips brush over his prostate, making him cry out. He’s so glad they’re not on the same floor as the party. “Desperate, eager. This isn’t some one night stand. We’re gonna do it again, right?” 

Percy locks eyes with Credence, well aware that he’s got three fingers inside of his ass now, and he pushes up off his desk with both hands, or paws, as it were. “We are absolutely going to fuck more than once, Credence.” He sees a delicate pink blush paint down the guy’s cheeks, entirely natural, glowing beneath the sheen of glitter on his face. “Good.”

Credence’s hand moves away, tugging over his cock once or twice, before he steps in closer, just within range for Percy to grab the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss, as he pushes in. They share a gasp, Percy from the _ feel _ of hot thick blunt pressure delving into him, Credence from how good it must be. Though his eyes are falling closed, he can hear Credence bite back a whine, keeping it trapped in his throat, for a good few seconds, until it escapes, chased by a moan.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, yeah, that’s it.” Percy mumbles, trying to be encouraging. Credence snaps his hips forward, again and again, fucking into him properly, while a hand slips down his bare chest, clammy with sweat, grasping for his cock. 

Percy grits his teeth, not wanting to come again yet, because he’s too fucking close. “No, wait.” His hand comes down over Credence’s, halting his movements, and he looks up to find the guy watching him, lower lip wobbly. “Is it okay?” Credence asks him, barely more than a gasp of a whisper. Percy nods, feeling just this side of frantic. “Good, too good.”

Percy puts a leg behind Credence’s back, and urges him forward, back in all the way, which just puts a speedy end to things. He feels the guy shuddering, and his head slumps down, bringing his lips in contact with Credence’s temples. 

“Oh fuck, fuck me.” Warmth blooms inside of him, and Percy groans, the idea of making him come so quickly is far more flattering than it should be.

“Now you can touch me.” He breathes, feeling Credence’s hand move again, a tight fist strokes over his cock, and Percy bites a kiss into the side of the guy’s neck, body strained to his limits, he muffles a groan against that silky soft skin when he reaches his orgasm. Credence shivers a little from his aftershocks, not yet withdrawn from Percy’s body, and he clings to the guy, leg muscles screaming with exhaustion, but he’s unwilling to let go. 

“That was…” Credence sighs, “So much.” Percy manages a strained laugh. “Yeah? I take it that’s good. You, speechless?”

He makes a noise like an indignant snort, then Credence is kissing him fiercely, all but bending him over his desk again, climbing on top of him, while carefully making sure his cock slips out while not making too much mess. 

Percy’s cape catches it mostly. “I wanna eat you out.” Credence murmurs against his cheek, and he just groans. “Fuck.”

“Yeah?” He hears the guy ask, but he has to shake his head. “You’ll kill me with that.” Percy says. 

Credence’s hand is already there, two fingers pressing in, curling deep, slicked with his own release. “Fuck.” He says.

“You’re so wet.” Percy squirms a little, still panting for air, recovering much slower this time. “Yeah? You were too.” Credence bites his lip, and shrugs, causing his flower crown to finally give up, fluttering down to land on Percy’s chest.

“I like to be prepared for anything, you know? Getting to fuck the man of my dreams tonight. Being fucked against your door tomorrow after lunch… maybe?” He finishes with a hopeful sort of smile, and Percy, tired as he is, can’t argue the idea has merit. “Bring me a big cup of tea tomorrow. I’m gonna need it.” Credence grins, “Absolutely, yes sir.”

Percy tries not to picture the guy saying that while in his usual suit and getting ready to brace himself on his door, ass out.

He fails. “Credence, you’re something else, alright. Sorry if I tore your costume.”

Percy doesn’t get a verbal reply to that.

  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 12: ** Licking | **<strike> Pet Play |</strike> ** Rimming/Analingus | Costume **


End file.
